Other Side Of Halloween
by darkgirl3
Summary: Ethan and Jackson pick out Halloween costumes then they try them on later after dinner. Ethan Wants to show Jackson that there is another side of Halloween besides their past.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I came up with this as a quick story for Halloween with one of my favorite couples. Happy Halloween everyone my favorite day is finally here.**

 **AN2: Shout out in here to Colton Haynes for coming back to Arrow as Arsenal I've missed you on the show. It wasn't the same without you, thanks for coming back.**

 **Title: Other Side Of Halloween**

 **Characters: Ethan/Jackson**

 **Summary: Ethan and Jackson pick out Halloween costumes then they try them on later after dinner.**

Jackson was starting to think he should have let Ethan go Halloween shopping alone. He wasn't big on Halloween like he used to be since he was what went bump in the night. It was probably crazy since he used to be so obsessed with becoming a werewolf. He wished at times he could change how he had been. This time of year really made him think about how horrible of a person he had been. He used to go out on Halloween night and terrorize the younger kids for fun. Lydia had refused to even associate with his cruelness on those nights. He had been a complete jerk; no he'd been an asshole bully.

Ethan had turned his world around even more than he'd already been trying to do. Then again, he hadn't really done much of anything until Ethan had come along. He'd tried sure, but becoming friends with Ethan had been what had probably saved his life. He didn't want to think about what could have happened if he'd kept trying to pick up guys like he had Ethan. He got lucky he'd picked up the right guy even if they'd started as friends. Now, he couldn't believe how much he'd missed someone like Ethan for so long. It was like it all clicked the day they became a couple. He'd made love to Ethan and it was like he'd found his home. He loved home, even if home was obsessed with Halloween. He'd never trade Ethan for anyone because there was no one better.

Right now he was standing in a costume store watching Ethan debate on three different costumes. He smiled knowing that Ethan was going to look hot in any costume he wore. Ethan was being picky this year because last year he had simply gone as the three headed dog that guarded Hell's gates. This was their first Halloween as a couple however and Ethan had spent the last thirty minutes trying to find the one. Jackson usually didn't mind shopping with Ethan, his boyfriend had great taste. He usually let Ethan pick his clothes out now anyways because he hated clothes shopping. He use to spend most of a Saturday in a store back in Beacon Hills with Lydia. It was usually more for her than his self, but she'd always made him try on some stuff. Afterwards he'd been rewarded for it, but he loved Ethan's rewards these days. He was already holding one up his ass from earlier.

"Okay, I got them," Ethan said which got Jackson's attention.

Jackson had zoned out and when he looked at Ethan he did a double take. Ethan was standing in front of him with the most horrifying mask that he'd seen in years. He could swear it was something that some creature out of Beacon Hills would be sporting. There was no way he was going to let Ethan go as something scary. He reached out pulling the mask off of Ethan's head giving him a look. He knew that Ethan had done it to get his attention more than anything. Ethan hated scary costumes just as much as he did. They both went for sexy over scary because of their past. Ethan's three headed dog had been adorable the year before instead of scary. It had looked like three German Sheppard puppies instead of the evil dog that guarded Hell's gates. It was his screen saver on his computer right now. Their picture at the one party they had gone to was on his phone's background as well.

"Well if you don't like you should help instead of staring into space," Ethan smiled before using Jackson's belt loop to pull him close. "What do you want to go as this year?" he asked in a sexy voice that went straight to Jackson's cock as Ethan wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist.

Jackson smiled before kissing Ethan nice and slow. He didn't want to get carried away in the store because he knew that he could. He had almost gotten banned from one store after he'd given Ethan a blow job in the dressing room. He hadn't been able to help it, he'd been watching Ethan try on some clothes and it had been a small place. Ethan had been having trouble getting the jeans buttoned because of his cock being just as hard. It had been a few days after they'd started dating. He had gotten Ethan out of the jeans and released the ache he'd been feeling. Thankfully they had gotten out of the store before anything happened.

Ethan let out a moan trying to remember not to get carried away his self. When it came to Jackson he could easily lose his self in the man he loved. They had been late a few times to Jackson's parents' house because they had gotten carried away. There was also a few other occasions that they had been almost late to. Then there was the one time they were both late to the airport to get Jackson's mom. She had given them both a look and they'd come up with traffic at the same time. She had given them this knowing smile like 'yeah right' but never said a word about it. He loved Jackson's parents and he knew they felt the same way about him. They did want him and Jackson to get married. They'd also said they wanted to adopt him before he'd gotten together with Jackson.

"Okay, I'll help so we can get out of here and home." Jackson said once he pulled from the kiss. He leaned in closer to Ethan however whispering in his ear. "I did promise I was going to fuck you if we weren't out of here in fifteen minutes. It's been longer than that." He grinned getting a moan from Ethan. "I think I'm going to eat your ass out first though. It's so damn tight in those cargo pants. Just want rip them open and fuck you right now." he growled before backing away from Ethan. He gave his ass a good swat before grabbing a random costume off the rack.

"Seriously?" Ethan asked looking at the costume that Jackson had picked. "I think I'm going to need the adult version of that." he couldn't help but laugh seeing as how Jackson had picked out the kids version of Arsenal from the show Arrow. He knew that it was by mistake, but he was really going to tease Jackson for days over it. Jackson liked Flash more than Arrow, but they both loved Arsenal, well the Roy Harper version of Arsenal. The show was only good with him in it was their opinion.

"Crap no, I love him yes, but I already have my costume idea." Jackson groaned looking around before finding the perfect costume for Ethan. He remembered Ethan telling him that he'd grown up on a farm until his parents had died. He also had his costume idea of going as a Bull so Ethan had to be something farm related."This is your Halloween costume," he smiled holding up the cowboy chaps.

"What are you going to be then?" Ethan asked taking the chaps from Jackson. He could defiantly work with his costume.

He had worn a pair of chaps once and it had been as a joke. Aiden had bought them and had cut the ass out before Velcroing them back on. It had been hilarious because Aiden's sewing had looked like someone that couldn't stop shaking had done it. He had made fun of Aiden for it too asking him how he thought they would stay on him. Aiden had made him try them on and they had fit just right. He stopped his self from going any farther into the memory of what happened later that night.

He would always be grateful for the months he'd had with Danny. He knew that he had the second chance at life now because of those months. He just didn't want to think of the past right now. He wanted to live in the moment with Jackson and how happy he felt. There were days he missed Danny, but those were few and far between. They talked once a week usually via Skype, but he didn't feel that love he'd once felt. He'd always love Danny, but it was different now. Jackson was the person he felt that love for and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He'd love to have Aiden here, but he didn't know if he'd have this. It hurt some days, but he didn't let it get him into his dark corner of despair anymore.

He did think about the fact that he'd left the pants back in Beacon Hills when he'd moved here. He still needed to get his stuff shipped here that he wanted to keep. It was probably a box worth, but he hadn't been ready. It was stupid because he had no want to go back to Beacon Hills. He was staying here with Jackson unless it was to visit, they didn't want to go back. Jackson was planning a trip near Christmas to see their friends so he figured he could just get the box then.

"I'm going as your bull," Jackson stated before turning Ethan around so they could get out of the place. "You're the bull riding cowboy and I'm going to be the bull," he heard Ethan moan knowing just what Ethan was thinking about when he said it.

Yep, as soon as they got back to the apartment Ethan was going to be fucking him. The butt plug in his ass already had him stretched enough. He'd been wearing the thing all morning since Ethan had bent him over the couch before they left inserting it. He'd almost cum from Ethan tongue fucking his ass, but he was going to be paying Ethan back before his man got his ass. The bull was going ride the cowboy first. He loved at times just getting behind Ethan and taking him where they were at in the apartment; once or twice in a bathroom. Ethan did the same to him and he loved every bit of it. There were also the days or nights he just wanted it to be slow, no rush sex.

 **~EJ JE EJ~**

Ethan picked up the basket he had of other Halloween supplies giving Jackson a nice view of his ass in the pants he had on. He had wanted to fuck Jackson properly before they had left, but they'd been meeting Jackson's mom for breakfast. He hadn't been able to give his man the lasting memory of his cock in his ass then. He had opened him up enough so he didn't hurt him with the plug going in. He'd gotten a larger one when he'd gone to the sex store the last time. It was three fingers thick and had ten speeds on it if he wanted to activate it. He'd left the remote at home knowing it would be too attempting to set it off if it was with him.

He still remembered taking Jackson to the sex store the first time. He'd never thought he'd see Jackson so shy in his life. He'd made it up to him when they'd gotten back to the apartment. Jackson had been three shades red when he'd asked one of the store workers a few different things. He hadn't known that Jackson would go all cute on him or he would have asked a few more things. One thing he had asked though was if the guy thought it was worth it. Jackson had told him he was going look around before the guy even answered. Jackson had gotten hit on by six different guys and two women in the store on top of that. He'd defiantly toned down his boyfriend from his former arrogant ways.

"That's fine by me, but I still need more decorations," Ethan grinned wondering if Jackson would go for just a little more time out. He was anxious to get back to their apartment too, but he liked making Jackson wait some. Jackson got this cute little pout that he liked kissing away. Although he couldn't kiss it away properly here, they'd be arrested for sure.

"Ethan Steiner if you dare pick up one more Halloween decoration I am shipping you off to the nearest real haunted house for the rest of October." Jackson growled low. He wouldn't actually do it, he loved Ethan too much. He'd miss him beside him and he couldn't sleep without Ethan anymore.

Their apartment was covered in everything Halloween from the ceiling with fake cobwebs to the floor that Ethan had found Halloween throw rugs with spiders, bats, black cats and even owls on them. Ethan was Halloween crazy for sure, but he still loved him. He wouldn't really ship him off, but he was going start thinking they lived in a haunted house if he put anything else up. The hanging fake bats and spiders about freaked him out when he first saw them in the bathroom. He had come in late and Ethan had been fast asleep on couch. He had just gone to the bathroom to shower then get Ethan to go to bed. He walked right into one of the bats since he'd had his eyes half closed. The bat had gotten slashed up and Ethan had made fun of him for days over it. They had a Halloween commode cover now too, which thankfully he barely saw. They were guys they never put the toilet seat down. Except for now apparently during Halloween, but he figured once it was over then it would go back to toilet seat being up.

Ethan stopped walking before turning around looking at Jackson. "You'd ship me off to a haunted house?" He asked giving his best puppy dog look at Jackson. He was trying not to show that it had hurt a little.

He had been giving his puppy dog look a lot when he got something new to put in the apartment. He probably had gone a little too far with the Halloween bed covers, but he'd thought of how much Aiden would have loved them. It had been over a year, but this time of year when he was missing Aiden the most besides their birthdays. Aiden had always gone as the scariest thing that he could find for Halloween. Aiden had a notebook full of Halloween designs he'd always wanted to do for a spooky haunted house for Halloween.

It was the one tradition he was still trying to keep alive even if Aiden was gone. He remembered the last Halloween that he had spent with Aiden. It had been when Aiden had helped him get Danny back. He remembered that night with Aiden and how much fun they'd had decorating for the black light party. He had hoped he could share his love with Halloween to Jackson, but it wasn't looking like it was going to happen.

"No, I think we already are living in a haunted apartment," Jackson said kissing Ethan. "Let's go check out so I can get my Halloween boy home," he was hoping that he hadn't completely screwed up the rest of the day. He had already felt bad enough thinking about the past. His mood had seeped out hurting Ethan when he hadn't meant to. "I'm sorry, baby. I promise you I'd never ship you anywhere." he added wrapping his arms around Ethan for a moment. He needed to reassure Ethan that he didn't hate anything he was doing.

"Yeah, let's go, I did promise you lunch," Ethan said pulling from Jackson's arms even if he didn't want to. He had thought Jackson liked some of the Halloween stuff he was doing. He hadn't complained the year before even if it hadn't been as much Halloween stuff.

 **~EJ JE EJ JE~**

Ethan put the Halloween costumes in the closet when they got back to the apartment. He wasn't in the mood to try them on like he had thought about. He looked around the bedroom at the decorations he'd put up the last day of September. He'd kept adding to them on a daily bases so the room was covered in them. The only room that wasn't Halloween covered was the kitchen. He'd put a couple of pot holders and a black cat in a pumpkin in there. Other than that the apartment was practically covered in the designs that had been in Aiden's book.

He didn't need to see it to know every page by heart. He'd helped Aiden with some of the pages making them even scarier. He'd gotten Lydia to send it to him right before October the year before. It was lying open on the kitchen counter now with the page that he'd planned on adding to the decorations. He'd gotten a couple of witches and a ghoul at the store plus the items he'd gotten the day before. He'd left it in the kitchen because he was going to cook from it, but wasn't sure now.

He knew that Jackson wasn't fond of Halloween, but he'd hoped that he wouldn't say anything. He hadn't gone this Halloween crazy the year before since he'd missed Aiden so much. Now, he wanted to keep the memory going because it was more than just Aiden. Their parents had absolutely loved Halloween too, making the most of the holiday for the whole month of October. It was just as big as Christmas too them since they could be their selves. He remembered all the fun that they'd had as a family. He still had time to get Jackson to maybe tolerate it, but if he didn't he'd at least try not to be mad. He didn't want to fight with Jackson, they hadn't had one fight since they'd started dating.

 **~EJ JE EJ~**

Ethan left the room not wanting to think about the memories at the moment. He could hear Aiden laughing in his head along with his parents because they'd scared him yet again. He covered his mood by covering his heart beat and scent like he had shown Jackson how to do the year before. He had promised Jackson he'd cook lunch when they got home. He had been looking forward to the other part of getting home until things had changed at the store. He wasn't really sure if he should even make the lunch he'd planned. It had been in his mom's journal that his dad used to make for Halloween.

They had always spent hours making food before having a huge Halloween party. They'd even go to the hospital with their dad to help the kids in the hospital celebrate. Aiden had always enjoyed that the most on Halloween after they'd had their fun. He knew what a great heart his brother had even if the world hadn't gotten to see much of it. He almost laughed because he still saw some of Aiden in the way Jackson acted at times.

Ethan was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear Jackson or sense him until he was behind him. Jackson knew that he'd messed up just by the way Ethan was standing. He couldn't feel anything from Ethan either. He knew that his boyfriend had shut down and it was his fault. He'd felt so bad since the words had come out of his mouth. He felt worse now knowing that Ethan's happiness had been sucked out. It was probably what the kids had felt when he'd scared them on Halloween. He needed to make Ethan feel better because he hated when he saw Ethan like this. It hurt even more now because it was his doing.

"Ethan, I'm sorry about what I said. I was having a bad morning thinking about the way I used to be. It's no excuse I know, but my mood has nothing to do with you. I love you and everything about you, which includes you being in love with Halloween. I know I upset you. I swear I'm not trying to take away Aiden's memory." Jackson apologized wrapping his arms around Ethan. He knew Ethan was upset because he'd blocked his heart beat and scent out.

"It's not just Aiden," Ethan said in a low voice. "It was my whole family; we'd make the scariest house in our pack. They always plotted it out and scared the crap out of me every year," Ethan added leaning back into Jackson's embrace.

Even if he was hurting he needed Jackson right now the most. Jackson was his go to when he needed comforting and it went the same way with Jackson. They were each other's best friends and the place they could hide out when the world got bad. He hadn't realized how close he was to breaking until he felt Jackson holding him. He hadn't been doing well this year and besides Aiden's birthday he hadn't hurt this much.

"The first year after we got away from the bastard alpha we had, we had the best Halloween party in years. Deucalion had let us go nuts and I thought Aiden was going to hug him when he said we could," Ethan smiled thinking about how fun it had been. Kali had about murdered them over the craziness of the house they had been staying in. Ennis had loved it though and he'd actually seen a smile on Deucalion's face. He had rarely seen one on that man, but he had that night.

"I know, you told me last night about the fun you two had. Then today, I was an ass about the decorations. I used to be an asshole on Halloween the most. I love everything about you which includes your love of Halloween," Jackson added kissing Ethan's neck.

He tightened his hold feeling Ethan's chemo-signals now that he wasn't hiding his emotions. He had felt relieved when they had come back. Ethan hadn't been mad at him for as long as he could remember them being friends. The bathroom at the bar before they had become friends was the only time he remembered until now.

"You do realize this is our first fight as a couple?" Ethan asked breathing in Jackson's scent as he turned around getting a proper hug from Jackson. He thought that they fit perfect together in each others arms. Sometimes he enjoyed just this, but their sex life was awesome too.

"Unless you count the food fight we had that one time," Jackson smiled before letting out a moan feeling Ethan's nose nuzzling against his neck. He nuzzled Ethan's neck the same scenting him loving when Ethan smelt like him. There was only a small trace of sadness there now, the rest was happy and love. He wanted to wipe the rest of the sadness from Ethan's mind as well. He wanted him to feel like he had that morning so happy.

"I don't count that because it was more than us involved," Ethan said closing his eyes as he turned his head giving Jackson better access. "I forgive you, hybrid boy. We need lunch before we do anything else though." he whimpered feeling Jackson's fangs against his neck.

He could get off just from Jackson biting him during sex. Jackson had used it on more than one occasion when they didn't have time for sex. Jackson pulled back from the kiss searching Ethan's eyes to see if he wanted him to go on or stop. He didn't want to be like he used to and he'd gotten the hang of being a better person. He just wasn't sure how it went in a relationship after a fight. Ethan had been hurt by his comment and he had to make it right. He used to do something that Lydia wanted after they'd had a fight and they never talked about it again. Ethan wasn't that kind of person and he didn't want to be that guy anymore.

"So lunch then if you want I finish taking care of our sexual needs?" Jackson asked.

"I'll order something in if you want. I guess I have been doing too many Halloween things." Ethan offered.

Jackson sighed he didn't want Ethan to change anything he was doing. He'd seen the family journal out earlier on the counter. He kissed Ethan before going over to it seeing the words Halloween meals. There were four pages full of ways to make food spooky and he smiled seeing one of them. He knew Halloween meant a lot to Ethan so he was going to have to let his own past problems go. With Ethan making it better he could probably let the bad memories go. He didn't want Ethan to let the memories he had go. Those memories he loved hearing about because they had made Ethan who he was.

"No, you want to make something Halloweenie for us then we make this," Jackson said showing Ethan the page for Bloody Mac & Cheese.

Ethan shook his head before taking the journal from Jackson. "You and your Mac & Cheese fixation." He laughed knowing that Jackson would have wanted that one the most. "Okay, but I'm making the spider dirt cake for desert," Ethan said with a smile before he got the stuff from the cabinet that they were going to need. Today was going to turn around he knew because he had Jackson with him. With the memories from the notebook and in his mind he had his family too.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I hope that you enjoyed the first half of this. The second half is coming up. Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I came up with this as a quick story for Halloween with one of my favorite couples. Happy Halloween everyone my favorite day is finally here.**

 **AN2: Shout out in here to Colton Haynes for coming back to Arrow as Arsenal I've missed you on the show. It wasn't the same without you, thanks for coming back.**

 **CN: Ethan shares a family cake tradition with Jackson and they make up even more than kisses.**

 **Title: Other Side Of Halloween**

 **Characters: Ethan/Jackson**

 **Summary: Ethan and Jackson pick out Halloween costumes then they try them on later after dinner.**

Jackson and Ethan had worked in sync making the Mac and Cheese along with hotdogs that they had made look like fingers with slits that he'd put mozzarella cheese in before wrapping them in cresant rolls with only the tips showing. Jackson hadn't known what he was creating at first, but once he'd seen the picture he'd shown him Jackson had laughed before helping him with the rest. It had actually been fun like usual. They always made dinner together when they were home at the same time. It was one of the best parts of the day.

Lunch had been enjoyed at the table while Jackson got Ethan to tell him some more of the Halloween stuff from the past. He'd enjoyed listening to Ethan talk and he had known that Ethan's mood had improved by the end of lunch. He couldn't even sense a trace of the sadness that he had earlier. He didn't know who had said that you grieve and move on in life after loosing someone. Loosing someone that you loved was never something you got over. He had told Ethan that plenty of times. He had reminded him of that while they were cooking too. He never wanted Ethan to think that he should forget about the ones he loved that had died. After all Halloween was part of loved ones possibly coming back for a while, if he remembered the legend about Day of the Dead right.

Ethan had made the Oreo dirt cake up while he'd been putting the finishing touches on the other food. The cake looked so good, but they had to wait until it got cold to enjoy it. It had spider designs, gummy worms and even bats all on or in the cake. He couldn't wait to try it and he'd cleared out some space in the freezer so it could get cold faster. If he had thought about it he would have told Ethan to make it the day before, but it didn't matter now. It was in the freezer getting nice and cold to enjoy.

They had put the dishes in the dishwasher and had finished two Halloween movies. One had been Halloween itself, which they had thought was cheesy. Jackson had picked the second movie, which was Scooby Doo Halloween cartoon. He had wanted something light, which had worked out. Everyday was learning more about each other even after knowing each other for close to two years. Jackson had fallen asleep laying on the couch snuggled against Ethan not long after they had put in the third movie. He hadn't even been sure what movie three was since he'd been half dozing when Ethan put it on. He barely remembered Ethan pulling him back on top of him. He did remember the feel of the tight hold Ethan had put on him though. It was how they both slept the best. They couldn't break the other so they slept like that to keep everything bad away.

Jackson opened his eyes blinking a couple of times though noticing that the TV screen was showing the main screen of the DVD. Ethan had put Halloween H20 on, which was Ethan's favorite Halloween movie. He'd found out the year before that Ethan wouldn't watch the one after that. Ethan refused to believe that Laurie could die so he had never watched it. He had never really seen any need to watch it his self. H20 had been the only one he had seen besides the first one. Ethan was the one that got him to watch H20 so he had no need to watch anymore.

The thing he did notice besides the TV was that Ethan wasn't on the couch now. He was lying there alone, but he knew Ethan wasn't far away. He could hear his boyfriend's heart beat and after a moment he could hear Ethan calling out his name. Jackson smiled before he got up off the couch going in search of Ethan. It didn't take him long to find his werewolf though and his breath caught looking at Ethan. His man was on all fours in the middle of their bed with nothing on except the chaps that he had picked out for Ethan.

Jackson moaned seeing how glissading wet Ethan's hole was which had one of their larger dildo's half way into Ethan's ass. He felt his mouth watering just looking at the sight before him. His cock was hard as a rock now and then Ethan turned his head looking at him making him even harder if it was possible. Ethan's eyes were glowing electric blue and he knew that Ethan was close to cumming. He could also see the cowboy hat that he had missed when he'd first walked in because he'd been looking at the glorious sight of Ethan's ass.

"Is the Bull going to ride the cowboy or should the cowboy get on the bull first?" Ethan asked giving a wicked smirk knowing that Jackson was leaking and wanting him now.

Jackson let out a growl before he stripped out of his boxer-briefs. They had lost their clothes for the most part earlier when they'd been watching movies. Jackson looked over at the Bull costume he had which he didn't think was going to work right now. It had no way of getting his cock free so he got on the bed without putting it on. Jackson gripped the dildo before pushing it all the way into Ethan's ass. Ethan cried out in pleasure feeling it connect with his prostate as it had gone in. He'd known his ass had been stretched enough for it. He'd just been waiting on Jackson to come help him. Jackson took hold of the lube that was on the bed to prepare his self looking at the red dildo buried all the way into Ethan. It made him smile because it had what looked like a tail hanging down from it.

 **~EJ JE EJ~**

"The Bull is going to ride his cowboy first," Jackson said in a low voice against Ethan's ear once he was slicked up. He jerked the dildo from Ethan's ass getting a pleasured growl from Ethan. He knew it hadn't hurt, which turned him on knowing he didn't have to go slow with Ethan. "The cowboy better hold onto something, this is going to be more than an eight second ride," he added with a wicked smile forming on his face. He'd found out just how much Ethan loved the Rodeo a while back. He'd taken him to one too, which he had been an awesome day.

"It better be," Ethan said back wiggling his ass at Jackson.

Jackson let out a sound that he hoped sounded like what a Bull sounded like before he thrust into Ethan's waiting ass. Ethan let out a howl as Jackson slid all the way home hitting dead center against his prostate on the first try. He never had to worry about Jackson not finding it unless he wanted to make him beg for it. Jackson had no intentions of making Ethan wait now though. He gave Ethan a moment to adjust before he pulled back. He stopped for a second gripping Ethan's hips before he slammed back in. The entire bed moved and with each thrust he made Ethan was meeting him with his own backwards thrust.

Ethan knew he wasn't going to last long; he'd almost cum twice getting his ass open for Jackson. He had wanted it rough and the plug hadn't had him open enough for Jackson to do what he was now. Ethan gripped the sheet on the bed letting out a whimper feeling Jackson claiming him with new each thrust. He was enjoying every second of it too knowing that he was Jackson's everything. Jackson changed the angle of his thrusts using the head of his cock as a battering ram against Ethan's prostate with each thrust. Ethan kept trying to get air into his lungs, but his lungs didn't want to work.

"I love you cowboy, cum for me," Jackson said against Ethan's ear before finding the sweet spot on Ethan's neck. The spot held his mark and he let his fangs slice into it opening it back up.

He pulled back thrusting into Ethan again wrapping his arm around Ethan's waist before pulling him to just his knees. Jackson opened up the front of the chaps taking Ethan's cock into his hand before he started jacking him off. Ethan let out strangled moan as his balls rose up meeting the base of his cock. He lost it after another pull from his cock with Jackson jack hammering into his ass still. He watched his cum shoot up towards the ceiling not caring that they were going have to clean it up later.

Jackson sank his fangs a little deeper taking a pull from Ethan's neck before stilling inside of his boyfriend. He was lined up just right as his orgasm hit nailing Ethan's prostate with everything his balls were releasing into his cock. He let Ethan's neck go licking at it as he continued empting into his cowboy. He kept his hand moving over Ethan's cock twisting at the cock head trying to keep his balance. He lost it and they crashed towards the bed, Ethan barely saving them from a face plant.

 **~EJ JE EJ~**

Ethan wasn't sure when he'd lost consciousness, but he blinked feeling Jackson still on top of him. He didn't think he'd been out long since Jackson was still cumming in his ass. Jackson had stopped moving though and he could feel the ropes tampering off. Ethan moaned clenching his ass around Jackson's cock getting a growl from his man. He was trying to find his voice, but so far he was barely remembering to breathe without opening his mouth to do so.

"Fuck, damn baby your ass is strong," Jackson smiled kissing and licking at the bite mark that was healing on Ethan's neck. "I think the cowboy enjoyed the bull riding him this time," he couldn't help but grin. He knew Ethan was trying to get his breath back, he'd heard him taking in air like crazy.

Ethan clamped down on Jackson's cock again as a reply as Jackson empted the last of his cum into his ass. He knew Jackson was still hard from the steel rod feeling he had in his ass. They usually fucked this hard on the full moon and the rest of the time it was slowish. He had enjoyed Jackson not holding back. He'd been craving it and boy had he been rewarded with a mind blowing orgasm that he wanted repeated.

"You can ride this cowboy all you want, Jacks." Ethan said getting words out finally.

"Oh I plan on riding my cowboy again, this bull's thirsty for a lot more of this," Jackson replied before he pulled free of Ethan. He flipped Ethan over on his back taking hold of his legs pushing them up so they were against his chest. Jackson looked into Ethan's eyes that had shifted back to their natural brown before he shoved his cock back into Ethan's well fucked opening. He claimed his mouth at the same moment using his tongue to fuck Ethan's mouth.

 **~EJ JE EJ~**

Ethan whimpered letting his head fall back on the bed knowing that if Jackson wasn't holding his legs up with his shoulders he would have dropped them too. Ethan wasn't sure if he was going to be able to move any time soon. His legs had already started cramping, but Jackson was eating his ass out for the second time in the last four hours. Jackson had filled his ass with so much cum it was pouring out that the sheets were soaked and he was sure they were going have to get another mattress or dry this one it was so wet.

He'd lost the ability to talk after the fifth orgasm and hadn't gotten it back yet. Jackson had finally stripped him out of the chaps, but he didn't remember when on that either. He did remember Jackson saying something about buying another pair. He was guessing Jackson had ripped them off of him instead of pulling them off. He didn't care though his entire body was on fire with pleasure. He had fucked Jackson twice, but it had been more of Jackson riding his cock while he'd lain on his back. He felt bonelessly blissed out and his entire world was perfect at the moment.

Jackson pulled his tongue free of Ethan's ass trying to get what was running down as he pulled back. He gave up knowing he wasn't going get all of his cum back. He let Ethan's legs down smiling at the sound Ethan made when he did. He crawled his way back up Ethan's body licking the cum that was dripping from Ethan's cock. He knew that Ethan wasn't going to be cumming again yet. He kissed the head of Ethan's cock before making his way up to his nipples sucking the sensitive buds that he had done the same to just the hour before to get Ethan to cum.

He finally made his way to Ethan's mouth kissing his boyfriend letting him share some of the cum that was in his mouth. The last week Ethan had been giving him the treatment he'd just given Ethan. The night before Ethan had actually restrained him on the bed with a set of shackles. He'd thought about getting them tonight, but he'd just kept Ethan's legs up his self when he'd needed too. He'd enjoyed every second of Ethan chaining him down so he couldn't move. Ethan had asked him three months back about it, but until the night before he hadn't done it. He still had been holding onto bad memories of the past. Ethan had helped him through those problems. He'd been a babbling mess when Ethan had finally let him free of the shackles.

Ethan brought his arms up wrapping them around Jackson pulling him as close as he could. He kissed him slow and sweetly giving Jackson everything in the kiss. He'd needed tonight more than he'd known. It had gone from wild must have you all out fuck and ended with a slow love making the last time Jackson had been inside of him. He pulled free of the kiss nuzzling against Jackson's nose.

"I love you, Jackson Whittemore," Ethan said in a low voice barely audiable, but Jackson knew what he said.

"I love you too, Ethan Steiner, you and all your love for Halloween." Jackson kissed Ethan again before his smile turned to one of his hundred watt smiles. "I'll be right back for you, don't go anywhere," Jackson said kissing Ethan a third time before getting off the bed. He knew if he wasn't supernatural being he wouldn't be moving right now. He was exhausted in a good way, but he wanted to do one more thing with Ethan. Even if Halloween was one more day off he heard the cake calling their names now.

 **~EJ JE EJ~**

Ethan had almost fallen asleep when Jackson came back in the bedroom. Jackson didn't give anything away as to what they were going to do, but he picked Ethan up off the bed. Ethan didn't protest though, he didn't mind if Jackson carried him. He'd done it with Jackson before and it felt wonderful at times. He rested his head against Jackson's shoulder for a moment, but the walk ended too soon. However, the kitchen table had the table cloth he'd gotten, but forgot to put on it earlier. It also had the cat in the pumpkin on it along with some of the fake spiders and battery Halloween pumpkins he had with lights in them sitting in the middle.

There in front of where Jackson usually sat was a large piece of the Oreo dirt cake he'd put in the freezer earlier. Ethan smiled as Jackson sat down in the chair with him sitting on Jackson's lap. He couldn't help but feel even happier at the moment if it was possible. He'd thought he was going to have to take the decorations down earlier. However, Jackson had put even more in the kitchen. He knew it was for him and it felt like finding home all over again. He had the best boyfriend in the world.

"Thank you, Jacks." Ethan said.

"You made me love Halloween again with everything you said earlier at lunch. I started realizing it while we were in the bedroom. I guess it really sank in right now though. There is another side of Halloween. There is snuggling up on the couch with your lover watching scary movie, eating a Halloween meal and now this spooky desert." Jackson said picking up a fork full of the dirt cake offering it to Ethan.

Ethan took the fork full closing his eyes enjoying the taste. It had a lot of memories in the cake, but he was making a new one now with Jackson. He took the fork getting a nice mouth full for Jackson before letting it slide into Jackson's mouth. They ate it together and Ethan felt the bond he had with Jackson trying to consume him completely. Jackson had used it more than once in the bedroom like he had. You couldn't see it and it wasn't actually something that came out, but you felt it in your soul.

"That is the best part of Halloween when you're older and with someone you love," Ethan said with a happy sigh resting his forehead against Jackson's. "Thank you for today all of it, even the first fight because we both needed it."

Jackson moved his hand over Ethan's back snuggling them as close as he could in the kitchen chair. He nodded his agreement with Ethan kissing his boyfriend tasting the cake in Ethan's mouth. It tasted better through Ethan's mouth than his own. He was going to love the new Halloween memories.

 **~THE END~**

 **EN: Thanks for reviews and kudos in advance. This became bigger than I thought. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
